Lovesick
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Romano? Ni el mismo lo sabe. Sus mejillas se prenden en fiebre, le dan taquicardias y su cuerpo pide mas oxigeno que antes, todo sucede cuando el español esta cerca. / Una irreverente fanfiction llena de cosas extrañas.


Hola mundo! LiNekoWeillch con otra de sus fics... hace mucho que no escribia nada y esta es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Como estoy de vacaciones no escribo bonito u.ú por eso esta fic pudo quedar rara...

Se suponía que tenía que ser cursi. Así que lo siento de antemano.

Enjoy please.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, nada de eso ni mucho menos, solo la idea de esta fic.

* * *

**Lovesick  
**Spamano fic.

¿Qué era lo que últimamente a Romano le estaba pasando? No podía explicarlo, solo sabía que aquello no era normal. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener ciertos cambios cuando estaba enfrente de aquel español.

Y eso era molesto. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el italiano se había dado cuenta del mal que le aquejaba, esos síntomas que tenía nunca antes los había sentido, con ninguna persona, en ningún lugar.

Las mejillas se le prendían en fiebre cada vez que los ojos verdes de Antonio le miraban, su corazón corría singularmente más rápido cuando estaba junto a él y se volvía muy sensible cuando le tocaba. Lovino simplemente no veía mejora conforme pasaba el tiempo y no podía reconocer que demonios le estaba pasando. Mantenía el sentimiento de vacío en el estómago cuando el español no se acercaba a él, tenía cierto cosquilleo en el estómago al pensar en su tostado rostro y sentía petrificar todos sus músculos cuando se estaba acercando.

Sin embargo, todo lo que le ocurría solo se hacía presente si el castaño se le acercaba, no pasaba nada ni con Feliciano, el macho patatas o cualquier otro idiota…quizá solo se petrificaba cuando el pervertido del francés se le acercaba, pero no era el mismo cosquilleo de estómago mejor dicho con él le daban nauseas.

Suspiro un par de veces dejándose caer sobre la barra de la cocina, escondiendo entre sus brazos su rostro, agotado de tanto pensar en la situación. Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tardaría mucho en llegar España, sus mejillas se volvieron a prender a causa de la fiebre de tan solo pensar en el rostro del castaño, con los ojos destellando alegría y sabía que aunque estuviera cansado de sus labios recibiría un sonrisa e incluso tal vez hasta un beso…

–¡ESE BASTARDO ME HA CONTAGIADO ALGO! –grito desesperado el italiano cuando volvía a sentir el vacío en su estómago – ese maldito, tiene toda la culpa de esto, ¡maldito sea! Me va a escuchar cuando llegue…–Continuo refunfuñando, caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina, tomando una servilleta y deshaciéndola entre sus dedos, dejando caer los pedazos de papel sobre el fregadero, pensando en la mejor manera para torturarle, cuando de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y por el pasillo se escuchaban pasos, Romano estaba ocupado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para poder prestar atención a su entorno

–Tomatito– abrazando por la cintura al italiano, Antonio recargando su rostro en alguno de los hombros del más bajo alcanza a ver el papel en la coladera – ¡anda! ¿Por qué descuartizas una servilleta? – Sonrió divertido mientras sus ojos se iban a las mejillas de su contrario –No sigas, que el drenaje puede taparse

Lovino regreso al mundo humano cuando el español beso su mejilla más cercana, de nuevo la fiebre, la taquicardia y para colmo el cosquilleo en el estómago, sus cejas se juntaron y rápidamente se escabullo del abrazo. Cosa a la cual el de los ojos alegres estaba acostumbrado

– Tu, ¡grandísimo idiota! – le grito el italiano, tomando al español del cuello de su camisa, mirándole fijamente– ¡me has contagiado de algo muy grave idiota! ¡Confiesa!

Antonio sonreía de medio lado, nervioso por las acciones de Lovino

–Pero si yo no te he contagiado de nada Lovi

–No te quieras hacer el chistoso, es tu culpa bastardo de que me sienta así

– ¿A... Así cómo?

–Pues así…– el italiano soltó bruscamente al español quien solo dio algunos pasitos hacía atrás, acomodándose la ropa nuevamente

–No entiendo lo que me dices

– ¡Debes de saberlo tú me lo contagiaste! No eres gracioso bastardo…no intentes hacerte uno– bufó el italiano mientras le daba la espalda, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. El hispano le observo con una sonrisita divertida y un poco nervioso, la verdad era que no sabía de qué estaba hablando el menor.

–Así que te sientes mal–acercándose enfrente de él, observándole con ternura mientras ponía los labios sobre su frente, tomando la temperatura – pues…al menos fiebre no tienes– la sonrisa del español era la misma que el italiano recordaba cuando era aún pequeño. Si podía decirlo de una manera era que para todo Antonio tenía una sonrisa, para las buenas y las malas noticias, para cuando estaba cansado deseando quedarse solo o cuando necesitaba compañía, cuando se sentía mal y no quería que se preocupara, cuando lo encontraba fastidiado, Fernández para el italiano de ojos oliva era un tipo muy complejo.

–Claro que tengo fiebre ¡Maldición! –Lovino se hizo hacia atrás, con las mejillas un poco más coloradas, mirando a otro lado indignado con el español – ¿Acaso eres ciego e idiota? ¡Con tan solo mirar mis mejillas puedes deducirlo! ¡Maldición!

–Bueno…quizá no sea tan alta, pero dime que más síntomas tienes –España se sentía preocupado por el italiano, ¿si en verdad le pasaba algo?

–Pues…–tomo aire y bufó molesto, observándole – maldito seas, me siento extraño, cada vez que te veo me dan taquicardias, se me sube la fiebre, me dan espasmos en el vientre y mi cuerpo empieza a pedir aire una y otra vez ¡Eres un inconsciente! Seguro que te ha pegado una enfermedad el francés y ahora la dejas en el ambiente

La sonrisa del español se ensancho un poco, llena de malicia al escuchar las palabras que el mayor de los italianos decía, le despeino un poco sacando al italiano de sus casillas una vez más.

– ¡Creo que por fin se lo que tienes! – Lovino dejo de castañear los dientes para escucharle con atención –pero necesito que te sientes

El italiano por primera vez en toda su vida le estaba haciendo caso a la primera al español, se sentó en el banco de la cocina, observando con atención como el hispano se arrodillaba para quedar más o menos a su altura, tomando las manos del menor entre las suyas, con un aire serio. Que ponía de nervios al castaño contrario.

– Romano… esta es una enfermedad peligrosa y es contagiosa, se agrava conforme el tiempo pasa y al parecer este infectado…–los dientes de Lovino se cerraron con fuerza, aun escuchando sin decir nada– es muy común entre los descendientes directos de Roma –estaba disfrutando de ello, pues la picardía de su rostro no se borraba. O eso pasó hasta ver como el italiano bajaba la mirada, sentir que apretaba los puños entre sus manos y notar unas lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro.

En verdad, Lovino estaba creyendo que tenía una enfermedad peligrosa, se sentía indefenso.

–E…eres un idiota…–comenzó a decir entre gimoteos, temblando levemente– me vienes a contagiar, eres un estúpido…–las lágrimas comenzaban a tener un flujo abundante, cosa que partió el corazón del moreno– te odio España…te odio…

– ¡Vale, vale! No todo en esta vida puede ser trágico y al parecer hay una manera de poder vivir con ella–se apresuró a decir, intentando cambiar los pensamientos del italiano, lo menos que quería era hacerlo llorar por causa de una broma. En cambio parecía no prestarle mínima atención. – Romano…

– ¿Ahora qué quieres bastardo?

– Escúchame con atención…no eres el único que la padece…– Las lágrimas del menor cesaron por instantes, mientras evitaba mirarle – yo también estoy enfermo…pero lo tuyo aún tiene remedio

– ¡Desgraciado! – exclamo en voz alta, mirándole con rabia, aun sonrojado y los ojos cristalinos que le hacían ver adorable– no ganas nada con decirme eso… si tú te mueres– de nuevo las lágrimas del italiano caían– no tendré quien me haga de comer, ni quien me abrace, no tendré a quien golpear, ni con quien platicar…si tú te mueres bastardo, me quedaré solo…–Antonio estaba impactado por cada una de las palabras que salían sinceramente desde los sentimientos del menor, Lovino se aventó hacia enfrente para abrazar al hispano, naturalmente el español le correspondió – prefiero mil veces morirme contigo que quedarme solo, maldición .

Y entonces el corazón del hispano latió fuertemente, sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente, separándose levemente del de tez pálida, observando su rostro de espanto cuando le miro de frente.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora tú también tienes fiebre! ¡No debiste abrazarme! ¡NO! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! – Lovino estaba cayendo en pánico con todo esto.

–Romanito…

– ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡¿Nos quedan 5 minutos de vida?!

– No – las manos del moreno fueron a parar en el rostro del italiano, acariciando suavemente las mejillas de menor, sonriendo aun – No me dejaste terminar, existe una frase para controlar y quizá quitar esta enfermedad

– ¿De qué mierda me hablas? – aunque intentará disfrazarlo la intriga era mucho más grande de lo que podía esconder.

– Si, esta frase se la tienes que decir a la persona que te hace sentir cosquilleo en la barriga, que te suba la fiebre y te haga tener taquicardias, es muy efectiva…

– Suéltalo de una vez maldición

– Solo tienes que decir "Te amo"

– ¿Qué clase de idiota cura es esa? Esto es serio España, ¡ya te dije que no eres gracioso!

– Es que la verdad tu estas enfermo…–suspiro y soltó una risita suave– enfermo de amor mi tomatito, lo que sientes no es más que amor…

– ¿Quieres decir qué?...E-estoy enamorado de ti…

–Tanto como yo de ti…– Antonio no dejo que Vargas pudiera siquiera responderle, acercándose a él, para besar con suavidad y ternura sus rojos labios– Te amo Lovino…

–Eres un maldito insensible – sin más, le abrazó, aunque no pensaba seriamente en decirle un "te amo" así por así…aunque lo sintiera.

* * *

_Tomates? amenazas de muerte? un "te amo"? Son efectivos!, en reviews please~ _


End file.
